


Dear Diary

by Mozanii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozanii/pseuds/Mozanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the middle of moving in together, Kagami discovers Aomine's old diary in a box with entries dating all the way back from his beginnings of Teiko to present day. What better way to know what Aomine is really thinking despite his nonchalant, tough-guy facade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry #1: I Made It on the Team!

If someone were to come up to Aomine Daiki five years ago and told him that he and Kagami Taiga were going to move into the same apartment together, he would immediately tell them to fuck off and think that they have gone insane. And yet, despite that previous thought, here he was, packing his boxes into the moving truck.

“Yo Kagami, I’m gonna go ahead and move these boxes into the truck. If you could tape up the rest of the boxes and bring them downstairs, I’ll load them too.” Aomine says, arms full of boxes. 

“Yeah sure, no problem. Go ahead and start loading the truck so we can finish before it gets dark.” Kagami responds, looking for the packaging tape. Aomine quickly heaved the boxes upwards, adjusting their position before heading down the stairs. 

Kagami, tape in hand, walked over to an open box on the floor, kneeling to the floor to begin the tedious task. Before taping the box, Kagami saw something that immediately caught his eye. 

“What the hell? Is this a _book?_ Aomine doesn’t read…” Kagami says out loud, digging through the box to pick up the mysterious object. 

Kagami flipped through the pages to discover its contents. “A _diary!?_ ” Kagami gasped, between pages. “This dumbass that can barely has enough energy go to class writes in a diary? This is….insane...” 

“I shouldn’t look at this…he would really be upset if he found me reading his personal diary.” Kagami says, trying to reason to himself. 

“But at the same time… a little peek won’t hurt.” Kagami says as he flips open to the first page, keeping an eye and ear out for any signs indicating Aomine would come back upstairs. 

**\----------------------------**

**Entry #1:**

Dear Diary,

In celebration of my fourteenth birthday, Satsuki gave me this dumb diary as a present. Can you believe this? I mean, as my childhood friend, she’s one of the only people that are close enough to me to know that besides basketball, writing is another passion of mine. But it’s not like I want anyone else to know! If someone finds this, I’ll have to kill them to keep their mouth shut! 

Anyway, I recently joined the Teiko Junior High School basketball team. It’s not like it was a hard tryout to earn one of the starting positions, but I love basketball so much I had fun anyway! There’s a couple of other young kids like me on first string too. 

For some reason, we all have really weird hair colors? I mean, I thought that it was strange enough that I had navy hair, but then all of a sudden, these guys with red, green, and even purple hair come on my team! Like what are the chances of that? They all seem pretty nice and enjoy basketball. Well, with the exception of the purple-haired guy, he’s really huge so I don’t think I’ll make him angry. He says he likes to crush people and I don’t want to test that theory. :( 

But for the most part, everyone seems pretty cool. Dumb Satsuki keeps following me around everywhere I go! She wants to become the manager of the basketball team just to make sure I’m not causing any trouble. What is she my mother? 

But she did tell me this story of a ghost in the gymnasium that you could hear dribbling basketballs late at night. So you know what I did? I investigated and it turns out there is no ghost, but rather this really small guy named Kuroko… Tet…Tetsuo? Tatsuya? I think it’s Tetsu-something, so I’ll just call him that from now on. He doesn’t have much presence, but I can feel something special about him when I look at him. I’m not exactly sure what it is, but all I know is that he loves basketball as much, or even more than I do, and whoever loves it that much can’t possibly be a bad person right! 

If there’s anything bad I could point out about him, it’s that he’s not really confident in his abilities. I know that he’s talented, I can see _and_ feel it, but I just need him to feel the same way I do. He can’t give up his dream! I know that we will play together side by side, on the same court, one day soon. 

Maybe this diary thing isn’t too bad after all! Haha! 

-Daiki


	2. Entry #2: Kuroko Tetsuya

**Entry #2**

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven’t written in this in awhile, school plus basketball practice has made my schedule really insane! Anyway, there’s lots on my mind...

Remember that guy Tetsu I wrote about before? Well he’s become my best friend! I know when people look at us, we would be the last pair of friends they would ever expect to happen. It’s actually kind of funny though, now that I look back on how our relationship has grown. At first, I met him because I thought he was some basketball-playing ghost in the gym, but now I can’t imagine playing without him. He’s the ying to my yang, he’s like the half to my whole. He even goes as far as to say I’m the light to his shadow...whatever that means? I guess it means the shadow cannot exist without a light and therefore, he can’t show his basketball skills without me being a leading figure? Something like that I suppose…

One night, Tetsu came to me looking upset and even considered quitting basketball because he thought he wasn’t good enough to get onto first string with everyone else. With all that time we spent after school practicing together, I truly believed in him and his abilities. I still do. Even if nobody else could see it, I feel something within him. I don’t know exactly what it is, but it’s there. After all, how can somebody who stays late to practice every single day be useless? He must love basketball as much, or even more than I do. I don’t believe in quitting and I don’t believe in giving up on yourself. After all, if you give up on yourself, then what do you have left?

Anyway, enough about this sad stuff! Since my birthday has passed somewhat recently, that means Satsuki’s is coming up and she always expects me to get her big gifts for some reason. I didn’t know being childhood friends gave you a free pass to be overly bossy! Knowing her, she probably wants me to set her up on a date with Tetsu or something. I don’t know, he might agree to it because he’s that nice of a person. I think, at least to me, it would be weird if they dated? I don’t even like thinking about it! 

P.S.  
One of my school classmates snuck in one of his dad’s dirty magazines and showed them to me! My parents would never let me keep one in the house, especially since I’m only 14, but I feel like I’ve been missing out on life after I looked at it! The main model on the front was named Horikita Mai and she was absolutely gorgeous! Plus, she has a _huuuuuuuge_ chest! I’ll have to save up my allowance so I can buy next month’s magazine whenever it gets released. Then, I’ll have to find a hiding spot for it! It’s a plan!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's only been ONE year since I updated this lol  
> Do people still write in physical diaries or is it a virtual thing now?  
> If it was virtual, you could just put a passcode on it then you wouldn't have aomine's problem lmao

**Author's Note:**

> So I randomly thought of this idea while I was trying to sleep a few days ago, but I finally got around to finally putting it on paper? Well...on virtual paper. It wasn't meant to be sad but then I figure it has to be if we're talking about Aomine here riiiiiiiiiiight.


End file.
